


The Headless Rose

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Headless Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Headless Rose by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Headless Rose_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda steps inside The Sanctuary and moments later senses another Immortal. Looking out the window, she sees a familiar face. The Immortal has a similar height and build to Amanda with short jet-black hair, wearing a red dress with stiletto heeled shoes. She is carrying a flower box as she walks up The Sanctuary’s front steps. 

Amanda opens the front door. “Amanda, darling.” 

“Amanda, darling. I have a delivery for you.” 

The visiting Amanda hands over the box. Amanda opens the box. It has a note card and a rose with the flower severed from the stem. Amanda’s eyes square as she picks up the stem. 

“You’d better have a good explanation for this.” 

“I got that box delivered to me this morning. It was obviously meant for you.” 

“What makes you so damn sure?” 

“Amanda, should we be discussing this outside?” 

Amanda steps aside and nods for the other Amanda to step in. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1896**

Amanda walks down an empty street at night. She senses another Immortal and grabs the handle of the broadsword hidden inside her dress. A woman rounds the corner. The woman has her right hand inside her coat. The two women stop a discrete distance from each other. The other woman takes her hand, palm open, from her coat. 

“Amanda Montrose.” 

“What is your real name, darling?” 

“Amanda Montrose, that is my real name, I have never used another. What is your name?” 

Amanda chuckles as she shows the other Amanda her empty hand. “Amanda, I am currently calling myself Amanda Montrose. They didn’t have last names in my time.” 

“My God, how old are you?” 

“First death 850.” 

“Mine was 1853.” 

“You don’t mind my using Amanda Montrose, do you?” 

“I’m not about to start a fuss with an Immortal 1,000 years older than I.” 

“Darling, I am not going to kill or get killed over a name or a man. Both are too easy to change.” 

Amanda 1853 puts her hand to her mouth and lets out an embarrassed laugh. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda 850 folds her arms. “Now talk.” 

“This is a calling card from--” 

“I know who it‘s from.” 

“He sent it to my address but I’m sure it’s meant for you.” 

“What makes you so sure, darling?” 

“I’m not the type other Immortals challenge with calling cards.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, darling.” 

“Oh no, word gets around. You’ve been taking quite a few heads lately. Get a reputation, get a calling card. It’s meant for you.” 

“If you’re so sure, why don’t you meet him and find out?” 

“I won’t because this Amanda is no fool. I show up he swears at his mistake then decides any head is better than no head. You wanted a reputation, you got one.” 

“You think I’ve been killing people for a reputation?” 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. You have a reputation, that’s a fact. You know he‘s after you.” 

Amanda knows her younger namesake is right. She feels the rush of another Immortal. 

* * *

**STOCKHOLM, 1964**

Amanda takes her broadsword from behind the cameo mirror. Then walks to the front door of her apartment. There’s a knock at the door; it’s probably a friend. Enemies rarely knock. Amanda opens the door and sees Svein Erikson, a tall Immortal with snow blond hair and light blue eyes. He has a bouquet of flowers. 

“Svein!” 

He looks at her broadsword. “Were you expecting someone else?” 

“No, but a girl can’t be too careful these days.” 

“Since you have your sword out would you like a lesson?” 

“Yes, I can give you a few pointers. Let me put these in some water first.” 

Amanda puts the flowers in a vase. Svein finds a relatively open area of Amanda’s apartment then draws his rapier. Amanda asks, “Here?” 

“You should be ready any time and any place.” 

Amanda cautiously closes in on Svein. He lunges and they parry. Amanda tries to trip Svein but he jumps back. He smiles and they parry again. They lock swords, Amanda tries to knee Svein in the crotch but he blocks with his thigh and pushes Amanda back. 

“That’s not exactly fair.” 

“All’s fair.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Svein picks up the pace and disarms Amanda. Her sword lands on a scatter run. She back flips to her sword. Svein pulls the scatter run from under her hands. Amanda lands on her back. Svein kicks her sword from her hand and grabs it midair. He scissors Amanda’s neck with the two swords. 

“Your acrobatics are good but you do need to work more on your fencing.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick enters The Sanctuary. Amanda 1853 smiles and rushes to Nick. She extends her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Amanda, no relation.” 

“Hello.” 

“I’ve come here to warn Amanda someone is after her.” 

Amanda 850 grabs her and spins her around. She gives Amanda 1853 a stern look and whispers, “First death 1999.” 

Amanda 1853 gives a surprised look. She turns around and forces a giggle. “Inside Immortal humor. I’d better get going. Talk to you later Amanda.” She rushes out the door. 

Nick turns to Amanda. “Now, why don’t you tell me who is after you?” 

“No one. She just doesn’t want to fight her own battles.” 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

Amanda picks up the rose box and hands it to him. 

“Her name is Amanda Montrose. She’s grasping at the straw it might be a case of mistaken identity.” 

Nick holds up the card in the box. 

“You know this guy?” 

“I never met him.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“I haven’t stolen anything from him. I know his reputation. He’s good.” 

“How good?” 

* * *

**STOCKHOLM, 1964**

Amanda and Svein are returning from the movies. They enter Svein’s apartment building and enter the elevator. 

“I must admit, Svein, the movie was quite a surprise. From the title I thought it would be a documentary or a romance movie.” 

They exit the elevator. There is a flower box in front of Svein’s door. He picks up the box. “Two surprises in one evening.” 

He opens the box. It contains a rose with a severed stem and a note. He looks at the note and gives a knowing nod. 

“What is it Svein?” 

“It’s a challenge from Karl Kroll.” 

“Who is Karl Kroll?” 

“He goes after Immortals that have a reputation. I’ve had a lot of challenges lately. World War II triggered the Immortality of many people who died too late as it is.” 

“You don’t have to face him.” 

“Amanda, what was it your teacher said about running?” 

“When is it?” 

“Not for a couple of hours.” 

* * *

Amanda stands by a window in a green robe. She sees a Quickening in the distance. She knows Svein will return soon or never. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda stands by a window in a fur lined robe and matching slippers. She shakes her head. She picks up the phone and dials Father Liam’s number. Father Liam answers. 

“Liam, it’s Amanda. Do you know of another Amanda in town?” 

“You mean the other Amanda Montrose?” 

“Yes, do you know her address?” 

* * *

Amanda walks to the door of Amanda 1853’s apartment. She knocks on the door. “Amanda, it’s me Amanda.” 

Amanda 1853 opens the door. She exhales deeply. “Amanda you scared the life out of me.” 

Amanda notices some full cardboard boxes near the door. 

“Liam told me where you live. I’ll face Kroll. You can unpack, unless Kroll really is after you then I’ll be the one you’ll have to run from.” 

Amanda 1853 talks in a subdued voice, “Amanda, I haven’t done anything for anyone to come after me.” 

* * *

Amanda 850 walks through a junkyard and senses another Immortal. There’s a man with a broadsword. 

“I’m impressed, Amanda. It’s not often you meet a woman who is prompt.” 

“I think you have the wrong Amanda Montrose.” 

“First death 850. Sometimes works as an entertainer but her real profession is a thief. Has suffered a serious bout of righteousness lately. So she has racked up a good number of heads.” 

“Not me. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life. I’ll just be on my way then.” 

“I’m afraid not. I really need a Quickening tonight.” 

“Why don’t you try a cold shower?” 

“Lay down your sword and it’ll all be over before you know it.” 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to earn it.” 

“I suppose I could use the exercise.” 

Kroll feints then attacks, driving Amanda back into a junk heap. She sidesteps Kroll and strikes at him. He blocks Amanda’s blade and pushes her back. She kicks Kroll in the face, turns and runs. She looks for a good ambush point. Ducking behind a junk pile, she sees Kroll a few feet away. 

“I think that’s enough exercise for one night, Amanda.” 

Kroll closes in on Amanda, forcing her back. They lock swords. He pushes Amanda into another junk heap. He swings at her head but she ducks out of the way. His sword strikes the junk heap. Some of the scrap metal falls on Kroll, knocking him down and pinning his legs. Amada steps on his sword hand. 

“For what it’s worth, I am the right Amanda.” 

She sends her sword crashing down on his neck. She walks to an open area. The junk piles rattle, multiple lightning strikes hit them, then strike Amanda’s hands. Amanda sees 1960s Stockholm, 1930s Berlin, 1900s London, and then flashes of hundreds of times and places. She hears numerous voices speaking many different languages. Within moments the knowledge of thousands of lives fill her head. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick are in The Sanctuary with Amanda 1853. 

Amanda 1853 takes a sip of a drink. “Usually I find out Amanda is in the neighborhood, using my name, when the cops haul me in on suspicion of burglary.” 

Amanda 850 quips, “Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ve gone straight, for good this time.” 

Amanda 1853 notes to Nick, “So now I just have to worry about Immortals you arrest.” 

Nick smiles. “You could always change your name.” 

Amanda 1853 - “I tried that once. Some fellow came after me. Complaining about a crooked card game.” 

Amanda 850 - “Sorry.” 

Amanda 1853 - “Don’t be, he was nice fellow. Which is another reason for keeping my name. I might get lucky if you turn Nick against you.” 

Nick gives a sly smile. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
